Owls and Tridents
by Alada Demon
Summary: Traducción. Drabbles con un Percy estilo Punk! Temas centrados en el romance y el humor. Percy / Annabeth.
1. Lucha conmigo

_**Owls and Tridents**_

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Esta historia tampoco es mía, es de propiedad de HopelessOwls y yo solo pedí su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota del autor: Enserio me gusta mucho un Percy estilo Punk! y quería escribir algo sobre ello.**

* * *

Annabeth se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, mientras recorría con aire ausente los dedos sobre los gráficos en frente de ella. El portátil de Dédalo se encontraba abierto, con la pantalla llena de gráficos y esquemas. Annabeth frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, mirando los diseños que simplemente no podía trabajar.

Hace una semana, Quirón y el señor D. habían anunciado un nuevo concurso en el campamento –algo parecido a una carrera de carros, pero con algunas dificultades más añadidas. Obstáculos en formas de monstruos y laberintos. Y, por supuesto, la cabaña de Atenea ganaría.

Annabeth levantó la mirada cuando un golpe seco sonó desde la puerta de su cabaña. Percy se encontraba de pie, con los brazos tatuados cruzados por el pecho y sonriéndole. "Preocupada porque voy a patear tu trasero", preguntó mirando los planes de la computadora portátil.

Annabeth lo cerró de golpe, jadeando. "¿Qué? ¿Crees qué podrás vencerme?"

Percy sonrió, pasándose una mano por su cabello estilo mohawk* teñido de azul y dando zancadas por la habitación. Cogió el diseño del carro de Annabeth y lo inspeccionó de cerca. "Sé que te voy a vencer, porque mi carro es mejor que todo este montón de mierda".

Annabeth agarró el diseño de las manos de Percy y comenzó a limpiar su escritorio. "Lo deseas, Sesos de alga. Pero tú no vas a tener ninguna oportunidad ", le dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y dejando todo el desorden encima de su cama.

Annabeth se quedó inmóvil mientras los brazos de Percy le rodeaban la cintura. Él se río en su oído, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. "¿Eso crees?", susurró.

"Si".

"¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que vas a vencerme?"

"Soy mucho más inteligente que tú y soy la mejor luchadora…"

Percy le pellizcó los lados. "Bueno, definitivamente eres más inteligente que yo, no hay argumento allí, pero yo soy el mejor luchador".

"Uh-uh. ¿Entonces quién salvó tu estúpido trasero cuando la semana pasada decidiste ir al bosque solo?".

"Tú no salvaste mi trasero", dijo Percy con indignación, soltando la cintura de Annabeth.

"Sí lo hice", dijo Annabeth dándose la vuelta.

"Claro que no".

"Claro que sí".

Los ojos verdes de Percy brillaron. "Entonces solo hay una forma de arreglar esto".

"¿De qué manera?", lo desafió Annabeth.

"Lucha conmigo. En este momento".

"¿En la cabaña?".

Percy sonrió. "¿Asustada de una pequeña pelea?"

Annabeth entrecerró los ojos y amarró su cabello en una coleta. "Adelante, Jackson".

* * *

"Te dije que yo era la mejor luchadora", se regodeó Annabeth, mirando a su novio que tenía una mala cara.

"Esto no prueba nada", se quejó.

"En verdad, yo creo que sí. Ahora, admítelo. Soy la mejor luchadora".

"¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?"

"No te dejaré levantarte", dijo Annabeth sonriendo. Había tacleado a Percy en diez minutos y ahora estaba a horcadas sobre él, sosteniéndole ambas manos por encima de su cabeza.

Percy lo consideró. "¿Y si no quiero qué lo hagas?", le dijo, dándole una media sonrisa arrastrando el pirsin* de su labio.

"¿Quieres quedarte tendido en el suelo?", le preguntó Annabeth confundida.

"Bueno", murmuró Percy perversamente. "Hay algunas…", Annabeth hizo un sonido entre un chillido y un gemido cuando Percy rodó sus caderas contra las suyas. "…ventajas en esta posición".

Annabeth se río antes de inclinarse a besarlo. Percy apretó sus labios contra los de ella, deslizando la punta de su lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos. "Sigo siendo el mejor luchador", dijo entre dientes contra su boca. Annabeth quizo comenzar a discutir, pero en su lugar se topó con la lengua de Percy en su boca y sus caderas chocando contra las de ella. Gimiendo, ella decidió que no valia la pena detenerse para probar su punto, ya que podía discutir por ello más tarde.

* * *

*Mohawk, mohicano o iro es un estilo de corte de cabello donde se rapan ambos lados de la cabeza dejando una larga franja de cabello en el centro, que algunos conocen como cresta. (En lo especial a mi me encanta, claro que dependiendo de cómo lo luzcan)

*Conocido en piercing, pero adaptada la palabra al españolo como pirsin.

Yey! Hoy día no más terminé de traducir Anticipation y mandé el mensaje a la autora HoppelessOwls para dejarme traducir esta historia y wiii...apenas me llegó su mensaje de permiso traduje el capítulo. Ya saben que el link para el fic original se encuentra en mi perfil, y por el momento son 7 capítulos...por el momento :3

Esta vez no demoraré en traducirlo!...En primer lugar porque tengo una amiga mía que no va a dejar de acosarme y que si no puedo subir ella lo hará XD.

Agradecería sus reviews, follows y favoritos.

Y por favor avísenme si hay un fallo en la corrección para traducirlo de inmediato

Besos

Alada Demon


	2. Trazando

**Owls and Tridents**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Esta historia tampoco es mía, es de propiedad de HopelessOwls y yo solo pedí su autorización para traducirla.**

* * *

Annabeth se inclinó sobre Percy, su pelo rubio cayendo sobre su hombro desnudo. Ella pasó distraídamente los dedos por los muchos tatuajes en el pecho y brazos de Percy, sonriendo cuando ella encontró el de su nombre. Recordó el día en que él lo obtuvo.

Había sido durante su segundo aniversario y cuando Percy se lo había mostrado a ella, su nombre escrito con tinta permanente en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón; se había quedado sin habla por casi cinco minutos. Nunca olvidaría la mirada feliz en el rostro de Percy mientras ella lo miraba.

"Mmm", murmuró Percy, mirándola con los ojos adormilados. "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Annabeth se río un poco. "Nada", sonrió.

"Eso hace cosquillas", gimió Percy cuando Annabeth trazó los tatuajes sobre sus costillas. Percy estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y arqueó la espalda, bostezando enormemente. Annabeth sonrió levemente mientras él se revolvía el mohawk.

"¿Qué hora es?", gruño, mirando la ventana por encima de su cabeza.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros. "Las nueve".

Percy gruño en medio de un bostezo y se dio la vuelta, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Annabeth y enterrando la cara en su pelo rizado. "Demasiado temprano", refunfuño.

Annabeth se echó a reír y pateó las mantas hasta sus piernas, trazando el tatuaje de búho en el antebrazo de su novio. Ella sonrió cuando Percy besó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Eso todavía hace cosquillas", murmuró.

* * *

No sé por qué me eh demorado tanto con este capítulo cuando era tan corto T.T...Supongo que por todo el alborto por el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga durante toda esta semana XD. Pero ya esta!...Es bien corto pero a mi me encanto :3.

Creo que publicaré el tercer y cuarto capítulo este domingo y lunes, porque el lunes en la noche me voy de viaje a méxico y estaré desconectada durante una semana de internet T.T, pero da igual! Saldré de mi país wiii :D

Agradecería sus reviews, follows, and favorites :3 y como siempre, si hay una parte que no se entienda del capítulo háganmelo saber para corregirlo :D

Ya saben que el link de la historia original y de la autora están es mi perfil

Besos

Alada Demon

PD: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado pero el cual celebramos Dark - Rose 3


	3. Baile

**_Owls and Tridents_**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Esta historia tampoco es mía, es de propiedad de HopelessOwls y yo solo pedí su autorización para traducirla.**

* * *

Percy se mordió el labio, su lengua girando ausentemente por el aro que rodeaba su labio inferior. "Annabeth", susurró con voz ronca. "¿Tenemos que hacer esto?"

"Sí", le contestó ella con firmeza, acariciando su pecho musculoso.

"¿Pero tenemos que hacerlo vestidos así?", preguntó, su usual voz grave se estaba convirtiendo en aguda.

"Sí", le dijo divertida. "Honestamente, Percy, actúas como si llevar una corbata fuera una tortura. No es tan malo".

"Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no te sientes como si te estuvieras ahogando cada vez que respiras".

Annabeth se río y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Percy, pellizcando su cadera. "Vamos, sesos de alga, es solo un baile".

"Pero estaremos bailando delante de todos".

"¿Te preocupa que vayas a hacer el ridículo?", preguntó Annabeth sonriendo.

Percy frunció el ceño. "No, no estoy preocupado de avergonzarme a mí mismo", se pasó una mano por el mohawk, desordenando su cabello azul, no ocultando del todo su expresión nerviosa.

Annabeth se río, inclinándose de puntillas para la comisura de los labios de Percy, sintiendo el aro bajo sus labios. "Espera aquí, tengo que vestirme".

Percy se quejó en voz baja.

* * *

Cuando Annabeth volvió, la mandíbula de Percy cayó. Ella llevaba un vestido plateado que parecía fluir por su cuerpo como una cascada de seda. La tela ondulaba mientras caminaba, una pequeña abertura revelaba su bronceado muslo. El vestido era escotado, los ojos de Percy se ampliaron mirando el pecho de Annabeth.

Sus ojos grises se movían sobre él, con un brillo de diversión. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, solo…te ves hermosa", murmuró.

Annabeth parpadeó antes de sonreír alegremente. Percy le devolvió la sonrisa. Su sonrisa nunca lo hacía sentir confundido, lo cual era porque se aseguraba de decirle a Annabeth lo hermosa que era tan seguido como podía.

"¿Listo para bailar?", le preguntó ella.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Percy. "Annabeth", se quejó. "¿Enserio tengo que...?"

"¿Prefieres que baile con otra persona? Podria pedirle a Jason… o tal vez Leo quiera bailar conmigo".

"No", gruño Percy.

"Ya me lo imaginaba. Ahora vámonos", dijo Annabeth, tirando a Percy fuera de la cabaña. El frunció el ceño a su espalda, preguntándose cómo ella lo convenció de asistir a este baile.

Cuando entraron a la arena, se había convertido en una pista de baile; Percy se quejó en voz alta. Era horrible – peor de lo que había imaginado. Había luces brillantes esparcidas por todo el lugar, envueltas alrededor de las columnas y encima de las gradas de piedra. Percy podía ver mesas abiertas, tazones de ponche y bocadillos sobre la parte superior de los manteles blancos.

Todo el campamento parecía estar allí, todos usando vestidos y trajes de etiqueta. Al menos Annabeth no le había hecho vestir nada de eso. Estaba usando una camisa azul oscuro que Annabeth insistió que fuera del mismo tono que su cabello, con un chaleco desabrochado que era del mismo color que el vestido de Annabeth.

Cuando Annabeth lo arrastró hacia la Arena, ocasionó varios silbidos de sus amigos y un montón de comentarios acerca de ser dominado. Él frunció el ceño a todos, deseando poder sacar su espada y golpear a alguien en la cara. Pero Quirón había dicho que no habría armas en el baile, que este iba a ser una "función amigable" o algo por el estilo.

Annabeth se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile y sonrió. Al ver la expresión de felicidad en su rostro, Percy suspiró. Ella se veía tan feliz, rodeada de las luces y las demás parejas. Percy decidió que valía la pena la humillación y el dolor, si eso la hacía feliz.

Percy acercó a Annabeth, apoyando ambas manos en su cintura. Annbeth envolvió las de ella en el cuello de Percy y él la atrajo hacía él, presionando su pecho contra el suyo. Estaba seguro de que había una regla en este baile de no estar menos de un pie cerca el uno del otro, pero no le importaba. Annabeth estaba caliente y el podía presionar su rostro en su cabello, respirando el olor de su shampoo y la fragancia que la envolvía a toda ella.

"Mira, Percy, esto no es tan malo", Annabeth murmuró contra su pecho.

"Supongo que no", murmuró Percy a regañadientes.

Sintió curvarse los labios de Annabeth contra su clavícula y le besó el pelo. Mientras ella estuviera en sus brazos, él sería feliz.

* * *

ELI.J2: Hola! ;3 Qué tal?

Bueno esta vez si eh demorado mucho para publicar el capítulo...Las únicas excusas que tengo son mi viaje a Cancún y la pereza que me agarró cuando volví de allá. Pero al fin lo terminé!...y el siguiente es mi favorito de todos " :3

Espero no demorarme mucho con el siguiente.

¿Reviews? Siento que en verdad no les gusta mucho la historia por eso no comentan T.T

PD: Como siempre díganme si hay algo que no entienden para que vuelva a revisar la traducción.

Saludos

Alada Demon


End file.
